


A Brief Meeting of Two Minds

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mouth felt dry, the fresh scent wafting off Nikola hitting the back of his throat like whiskey, burning his entire being as he gulped it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Meeting of Two Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend via prompt.

Okay. Yeah, so what he hadn't been able to update his tech in the last few months due to money shortages and the works. Yes, his tech was outdated, yes he was having trouble producing at the same rate he had maintained for years. So what Nikola fucking Tesla had bypassed his security, entered the sanctuary and was now smirking haughtily in is face. 

Henry scowled, his blood boiling with sudden rage. He could feel his bones elongating, his muscles itching to stretch and morph into something he had feared and hated for a long time. His mouth felt dry, the fresh scent wafting off Nikola hitting the back of his throat like whiskey, burning his entire being as he gulped it down. He had the urge to pounce on Nikola, sink his teeth in the other - he didn't realize he had moved until Nikola gasped beneath his hold.

Henry offered a small smile, a teasing grin as his hands found Nikola's shoulders, fingers finding painful purchase. It only took a second and Nikola's sharp inhale to ignite the coals smouldering in the deep places of Henry's body. One inhale and a near fearful look in blue eyes and Henry was attacking Nikola's mouth, biting a lip and tasting something beyond the faint trickle of blood he had caused. It was clean, spicy and vanilla all in one, it was everything he had never imagined Nikola could be, sweet and sexy amongst selfish, domineering and spiteful. It brought Henry back. 

Suddenly he was looking at Nikola for the first time, remembering this was a relic he was - oh god - violating, a pure genus all in his own class. For a moment Henry was horrified, he released Nikola's shoulders and began a hasty, shocked retreat, his gaze landing on everything but the man before him. 

"Henry," Nikola says and Henry freezes. Their eyes meet, and Nikola grins. "All you had to do was ask."

His voice is carefree, not at all rough or holding disbelief at what just happened. Henry gaps at him, his mouth falling open. 

Nikola smiles and unfamiliar hands are winding around his wrists. One second he is standing away from Nikola and the next he is pulled forward onto Nikola's lap. God, his mind is going nuts, crazy, insane, loco, and all because he hasn't hurt Nikola, hasn't wrung any cries from him, only forced a kiss onto smirking lips - and even that had been readily accepted. 

"Nikola," Henry warns. Although he's perched on Nikola's lap the other man has to know what he's capable of, what comes with the territory of provoking a werewolf. "If you're shitting around with me you should stop now, leading my kind on is dangerous, I don't want to hurt you."

Nikola merely shrugs. 

"I said, I want it wolfy," he hisses, the words playful on his lips. "I want all of it." His eyes glance knowingly between them. Henry's breath hitches then he claims Nikola's mouth once more, twisting so they fall from the bench he's pinned the other, to the floor. He finds a comfort in straddling Nikola's hips and kissing his way down the others neck, nibbling as he goes.

When they finally get to what Nikola calls "the good stuff" Henry is buried balls deep and panting hard. Nikola's back is a smooth plain of skin he has yet to explore and as he fucks away all his earlier rage into Nikola he explores. Each kiss Nikola gasps, each thrust he meets and moans his pleasure. When Henry snarls his near completion the burning stretch of Henry's knot makes him mewl and the warm liquid that pools within him as the minutes pass soothes the pain. 

When, finally, Henry is able to slide from him, Nikola is a mass of weakened limbs and seemingly raw ended nerves. His whole body is protesting but he doesn't mind when Henry leans down and this time their lips meet gently.

"Sorry," Henry murmurs and Nikola laughs, rolling his eyes. 

"Wait till Magnus hears about this," he scoffs and Henry's face burns like a gasoline fire.


End file.
